


somewhere only we know

by honeyyhae (Bells670)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sir Kink, obviously, tied to the bed, tied-up, uhh i don't think there's anything else but let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells670/pseuds/honeyyhae
Summary: date night in turns into something else entirely





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i wrote this instead of packing for idyllwild  
not beta'd  
hope u enjoy :)  
title from Somewhere Only We Know by Keane

Taeyong pulled gently at the restraints holding his wrists against the cool metal of the bed. He could feel his heart rate speeding up slightly at the thought of tonight and how quickly everything had changed. What had begun as a nice date-night-in had progressed into the current scene: Taeyong, near fully undressed, was tied to the bed while Johnny, still fully clothed in his button down and nicer dark-wash jeans, was leaning down to running gentle fingers up and down the inside of Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong whimpered at the contact but tried his best to keep from squirming.

“Do you like that darling?” Johnny asked, dragging his fingers further up the boy's thighs. 

“Yes,” Taeyong nodded and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax into the feeling. The sudden removal of Johnny’s fingers had his eyes flying open again. Johnny was standing at the end of the bed, dark eyes trained on Taeyong’s every move, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Taeyong’s hips bucked unconsciously and his breath deepened at Johnny’s purposeful movements. His slight movement made him all too aware of the fact that his boxers were still on, restraining his rapidly hardening cock. He whimpered again.

“Aww is my baby getting needy?” Johnny asked, mocking sincerity in his voice, “Do you need my hands down your pants so desperately pet?”

Taeyong could only nod, his arms pulling, once again, at the restraints in an effort to pull Johnny closer to him. 

Johnny leaned down close to Taeyong. “Wait,” he said with a sudden hard edge to his voice. Taeyong froze.

Johnny stood up again and continued to unbutton his shirt, then slowly began removing his pants. Taeyong watched him, growing needier by the second. When Johnny was done removing his clothes he folded them neatly and placed them on the chair near the door before returning his full attention to the writhing body on the bed. A single hand to Taeyong’s hip was enough to make him freeze again, watching Johnny with growing anticipation. 

“Sir, please,” he whispered, eyes growing wide. Johnny smiled and for just a moment the act was dropped. For just a moment he was, once again, Taeyong’s sweet boyfriend that catered to his every need. Then his eyes hardened again as he slipped back into his headspace. 

“I told you to wait darling,” He said as he lowered closer down to Taeyong. He began kissing Taeyong’s neck, doubling his efforts when he found that sweet spot that made Taeyong moan so prettily. Taeyong’s legs lifted up and around Johnny’s waist as the man reached a hand down to palm the younger boy through his boxers. The moan Taeyong let out at Johnny’s first touch made him want to freeze the moment for the rest of time. To lay in bed with taeyong just touching and teasing him and for the other members to never come back. Unfortunately, the cash Johnny had bribed them with could only go so far and the two lovers didn’t have enough time to just lay together. Never enough time. As Johnny became gentler in his musings, so did his touch. Taeyong let out a soft sigh and lifted his body closer to Johnny’s. Johnny smiled at the boy while lifting himself up and pushing his body down the bed. He pulled Taeyong’s boxers down until the smaller man could kick them off of his ankles to somewhere on the floor. Johnny looked up at Taeyong for a split second to marvel at his beauty. He looked absolutely wrecked. His chest was rising and falling with intensity and his mouth had fallen open slightly. His whole throat was dark with hickeys and his eyes had closed in anticipation for whatever Johnny was going to do next. Without hesitation Johnny closed his mouth around the entirety of Taeyong’s length, causing the boy’s eyes to fly open faster than he’d ever seen. The sight of Johnny looking up at him with dark eyes, nose pressed to his stomach, was almost too much for Taeyong, who began whining.

“Please Sir,” he sighed, “Don’t wanna cum yet. Please, I wanna be good.” Johnny pulled off of him with a smile and licked the underside of his cock one last time before pulling himself up to untie Taeyong. He gently massaged the man’s arms, help the blood circulate through again, before rolling Taeyong over with a demand to stay still. He reached to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and their near empty bottle of lube. He coated his fingers generously with the lube before pushing one against Taeyong, breaching the opening slightly and garnering a sharp gasp from the man at the new feeling. Johnny slowly pushed his finger in and waited a moment for Taeyong to become used to the feeling before slowly beginning to pump it back and forth. When the slide became easy he added another finger, scissoring his fingers to adjust Taeyong to the stretch. For a few moments it was just the wet sound of Johnny’s fingers pumping in and out, then he hit Taeyong’s prostate and a loud moan erupted from his small body. Johnny smiled at the sound and added another finger.

“Please Sir,” Taeyong whined as Johnny pushed in a fourth finger and continued to pump them until the slide was easy and Taeyong was fully stretched out. Then he carefully removed his fingers, laughing at the pout Taeyong sent his way. Johnny slid the condom on and poured more lube on his hard dick before slotting himself behind Taeyong and slowly sliding in, relishing the groan Taeyong let out. 

“Fuck, Sir,” he moaned. “You’re so big, fuck.” He let himself sit fully in Taeyong for a moment and leaned over to kiss the boy’s back before beginning to pump himself in and out. The sound of skin hitting skin and loud moans quickly filled the room as Johnny reached down to begin tugging Taeyong’s dick. As much as he wanted to allow this night to go for hours his mind was acutely aware of the clock quickly counting down on their alone time. He knew when Taeyong was getting close by the sudden increase in moans and how heavily he had begun breathing. Johnny began fucking the other boy harder until, with a scream, Taeyong released onto the sheets and his arms collapsed under him. All it took was Taeyong clenching around Johnny’s dick before he was cumming with a groan. He carefully maneuvered himself, still inside Taeyong, to lay next to the smaller man. His hand rested on Taeyong’s waist and he pressed his face into Taeyong’s hair, smelling the sweet lavender shampoo the man used. Taeyong pressed himself closer to Johnny, humming in contentment when the man tightened his grip around his waist. 

Johnny closed his eyes for a moment before whispering, “The others will be back soon, we should clean up.” Taeyong only nodded, eyes still closed. Johnny smiled and lay there another moment before slowly pulling out of Taeyong, earning him a groan and a pout. He laughed and kissed Taeyong’s forehead before pulling his condom off and tying it before throwing it in the small trashcan next to the bed. He pulled his boxers back on and went in search of a washcloth to help clean off Taeyong. When he came back he noticed the other man had fallen asleep already. He gently wiped off Taeyong’s stomach and chest before covering him up with the comforter. He quietly crept downstairs to grab them water bottles for when Taeyong woke up again when he noticed that all the lights were on and the other members were sitting on the couch. Each was sporting a light blush that crept up to their ears and trying to focus on their phones.

Johnny rolled his eyes, “You’re all a bunch of babies acting like you’ve never heard us before.” 

"What did you do to him, hyung?” Doyoung asked. “He sounded like a cat in heat.” Johnny just shrugged, pulling two water bottles out of the fridge and downing his in one large gulp. He walked back up the stairs and closed the door to his room. Leaving the water bottle on the nightstand for Taeyong, he pulled the covers back and slipped in next to the still-sleeping man. Taeyong subconsciously pushed his body closer to Johnny as he let out a hum at the feeling of the familiar warm body slotted against him. Johnny reached his arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulled him closer still. The last thing he recalled before falling asleep was that the scent of lavender on the other man had become mixed with Johnny’s own citrus body wash. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh how to get me a mans like johnny seo  
pls leave me comments they make my day :)
> 
> twitter: honeyyhae  
cc: honeyyhae


End file.
